Concrete Angel
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: based on the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. Gabriella is only 6 years old and she finds out secrets about her parents Emma and Greg. Will Troy, Mrs. Hard, Lucy, and Troy's friends and their parents save her before it's too late? Troyella part 1
1. Trailer

TRAILER

Gabriella Montez is a 6 year old girl and both her parents are abuisive

(shows Emma throwing Gabriella into a wall)

Troy Bolton is a 8 year old boy and he sees Gabriella get thrown from a 2 story house

(Greg throws Gabriella out the window)

Troy walks home from school and sees Gabriella nervously sitting in the park

(Troy walks over and sees bruises everywhere on her face and arms and legs)

MORE TO COME AND LOTS OF TWISTS

BASED ON THE SONG CONCRETE ANGEL BY MARTINA MCBRIDE! 


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Here's the first chapter, hope you like it. :) And thanks for the 2 reviews already.**

As a 6 year old Gabriella Montez, packed her lunch she saw her mom get up. As her mom walked in, Gabriella quickly made her sandwich and slipped her cookie, drink and her apple in a brown bag, then put it in her backpack. As she cleaned up, she felt someone kick and punched her. Gabriella fell to the ground, as her mom started to kick and punch her rapidly.

"GET TO SCHOOL!" her mom screamed as she got up, grabbed her bag and slipped on her sweater as she cried and started to walk to school.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

As an 8 year old Troy Bolton, walked to school he saw his best friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielson and Jason Cross.

"Hey guys" Troy greeted as they all walked to school.

"Hey" they all greeted at the same time.

"Troy, I heard a girl crying this morning as I walked here. Plus she lives next door and there was screaming" Chad told his best friend, "I wonder if she is our age and if she goes to our school"

"I live across the street and I heard it too" Taylor told him, "I feel sorry for the girl"

"Ya" they all agreed. They all live near each other and Troy lives next to Chad on the left. He did hear screaming and a girl crying, but he thought it was because she fell or something. As they arrived to their school, the sign said East Elementary.

**What did you think for the starter? Chapter 2 will be up today as well. Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Same deal as chapter 1**

As they walked into their classroom, they saw a girl with bruises everywhere on her arms, legs and face.

"Who is she?" Sharpay whispered to them.

"I don't know…" Ryan started until their teacher Mrs. Hard interrupted.

"Alright class. Take your seats" as the class did what they were told, everyone listened accept one, "Gabriella, could you tell me what the capital on Ontario is?"

"Toronto?" Gabriella whispered but loud enough for Mrs. Hard to hear as she saw bruises everywhere on Gabriella.

"That's right" Mrs. Hard gave her a bag of candy. 'What happened to her? She's a sweet heart" Mrs. Hard thought.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

As recess arrived, Gabriella sat under a tree in the dress she wore for 2 days in a row. As she read "The Hollow by Jessica Varday", 8 people walked over to her.

"Hi" Gabriella looked up to see a girl with brown hair and glasses, "my name is Kelsi Nielson. What's yours?" Gabriella looked at her book.

"Gabriella Montez. Why?" Gabriella looked up and saw Mrs. Hard behind them. Mrs. Hard sat down next to Gabriella.

"Sweetie, what happened to you? You have bruises everywhere" Mrs. Hard asked as tears filled Gabriella's brown eyes

"I fell this morning" Gabriella lied as she got up and left with her book.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

As Gabriella left, Kelsi started to get worried.

"Mrs. Hard, she didn't fall. I heard screaming and she was crying this morning" Kelsi confessed

"I know. I live right behind her house. None of the teachers wanted her in their classes, so I asked the principal if she could be in ours, since she is 2 years younger than the 8 of you" Mrs. Hard confessed

"She's only 6 years old?" Chad asked shocked

"Yes. That's why she does different work than you guys once in a while and she reads a lot of the time" Mrs. Hard told them

"Wow, but she does some of the work we do"

"She's really smart for a 6 year old. Knowing her she is in the classroom right now"

"Oh… why did you give her candy?"

"She doesn't really eat. She sometimes has a sandwich, a cookie, a drink and an apple, but that's it"

"Why is she wearing the same dress 2 days in a row?" Sharpay asked

"I don't know, but I want you guys to be nice to her. Walk home with her, since I know that the 8 of you live on the same street as her and a few of you live next door"

"Ok" all 8 of them agreed.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

As lunch arrived, the 8 kids watched Gabriella carefully. They saw her eat a sandwich and a cookie. As she finished her drink, an apple and the candy, she read her book.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Mrs. Hard watched Gabriella and she saw Gabriella's eyes fill with tears. She saw a tear fall, but she quickly wiped it away and started to fight them back. As Mrs. Hard got up, she walked over to her.

"Hey Gabi. Are you ok?" Mrs. Hard asked as she knelt next to her.

"Y…ya. I'm ok" Gabriella told her as she looked at her book again.

"May I talk to you after school?"

"Uhm…" Gabriella thought. She knew if she did, she would get hurt but it might be important, "ok" Gabriella looked down, so Mrs. Hard got scared when she took so long to answer.

"Ok then" as Mrs. Hard sat back at her desk, she began to think. 'She's scared. I hear screaming and crying at her house all the time. When I get to the bottom of this I hope it's not too late' Mrs. Hard said in her mind as she watched everyone eat and for Gabriella… read.

**Please review. I'm almost done writing chapter 3. I'm hoping for 20 or more chapters. Like I said, my story is different than the song. In the song, the teacher doesn't help, but in my story, she does help. There may be a sequel, but I'll tell you guys that later. Please tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**I hope you like this chapter of Concrete Angel. You could check out my other stories. Some are not the best but people say it's pretty good. If you want suspense and romance, go for "Prom Night Nightmare" I'm working on the sequel right now. So any way, here's the chapter…**

As school ended, Gabriella stayed sitting as she put her book and homework in her bag. When the classroom was empty, Gabriellawalked to Mrs. Hard.

"Hi" Gabriella whispered

"Hey Gabi. Could you please tell me the truth about your bruises?" Mrs. Hard asked, "I know you didn't fall because I live right behind your house"

"I… I can't Mrs. Hard. I can't or they will be mad"

"Who will be mad?"

"I… I can't say. They are already mad at me and with being late, they will be more mad"

"Gabi, please tell me. I can help you if you tell me"

"They are my family and they are the only family I have left… plus they love me and I love them" as Gabriella walked away crying, Mrs. Hard got scared.

"Her parents must abuse her… that's it! She's getting abused. That's the only answer" Mrs. Hard whispered to herself, "Now how can I get her to admit it?"

As Gabriella got home 20 minutes later, she knew she was in for it. Gabriella had 2 older brothers but they got taken away when she was 4. Her parents hid her in the basement when the police took them away and put them in foster care. Her mom is a smoker and a drinker, as for her dad, he is into drugs, smoking and drinking. Her dad, Greg, hurts her the most and if he wanted to, he would break your arm. As for her mom, Emma, she would just hit, punch, kick and throw her into things.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella turned around to see… Kelsi.

"Hi Kelsi" Gabriella whispered.

"How are you?"

"Ok. You?"

"I'm good. Would you like to hang out with us?"

"I can't. I have homework and my parents need me to help clean the house" Gabriella lied. Well part of it is the truth, she did have homework.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ya. Bye Kelsi"

"Bye" as Kelsi ran to Sharpay's and Ryan's, Gabriella walked into her house. As the 8 best friends arrived to Chad's house, they played outside. They started to hear swearing, screaming and crashes, so they ran to Gabriella's house to see her get thrown across the table in the kitchen.

Mrs. Hard started to hear everything as well, so she walked to the 8 best friends.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Hard asked. They all pointed to Gabriella, who is getting thrown into the wall.

"BE HOME ON TIME AND GET YOUR HOMEWORK DONE IN CLASS!" Gabriella nodded quickly as tears fell, and blood came down her arms, legs and forehead. Gabriella saw everyone at the window and Emma picked Gabriella off of the ground. As Emma threw Gabriella out the window, the 8 friends and Mrs. Hard ducked as Gabriella came flying at them.

As Gabriella landed on the grass with glass all around her, she saw her mom walk to her bedroom to smoke, drink and watch a movie like normal.

"Gabi!" Mrs. Hard and the 8 friends ran over to her, "Sweetie, don't move" Gabriella slowly nodded; "Chad get the first aid kit from your house" Chad nodded and ran to his house.

Once Chad was back, Mrs. Hard started to clean and stop the bleeding.

"Gabi, I know your parents are abusive. Please let me help" Gabriella saw worry and trust in Mrs. Hard eyes, and she saw fear and sadness in Gabriella's.

"I… I can't. They will know and kill me" everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Troy asked in a whisper

"You heard her. We will kill her if you 9 helped" everyone turned and saw Emma and Greg. Gabriella started to shake and whimper, "Gabriella Alex Montez, get over here" Gabriella slowly got up as tears fell from her eyes.

**What did you think? The story will get better as it goes on. I'm hoping for 20 chapters at the least. And I will try to update this week but I have a wake to go to this week. My sister's soon to be husband's grandpa died this morning so ya. His grandpa was like a grandpa to me and he lived near me. We are really upset so I decided to update for you guys. Oh, and Despicable Me was an awesome movie. I saw it last night. I had to work and so I went to see it with the boy I babysit. So any way, please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Here's chapter 4**

As night arrived, Gabriella sat in her room doing homework. She heard her parents fighting over beer but she didn't care. Once her homework was done, she saw it was 3am. She decided to go and eat since she hasn't eaten since lunch at school the day before. So many things have been going through her mind. She wanted so bad to let Mrs. Hard help, but she couldn't lose her only family, who says they love her. She wondered why Kelsi and the other 7 friends would talk to her and she wanted to die so she didn't have to deal with getting hurt anymore. As she made her lunch for school and made something to eat, she saw Emma and Greg passed out drunk.

As 7am arrived, Gabriella got into a blue t-shirt and jeans with running shoes, which she had to buy all by herself. She grabbed her coat, her backpack and her lunch. She quickly ran out the house, but someone pulled her back. She looked up to see… Greg.

"Get inside. It's time for your punishment from yesterday" Gabriella quickly nodded as tears filled her brown eyes, and went back inside. Screaming has now begun and crashes have been heard.

Mrs. Hard sat outside Gabriella's house and watched Gabriella get punched in the face. When she saw Gabriella get thrown out of the window, she saw Greg pick her up by her black hair. She saw him take her inside again, so she ran inside.

As Mrs. Hard ran inside, she saw Gabriella knocked out and Greg standing over her smiling. She ran over to Gabriella and pushed Greg out of the way. Greg quickly slapped her but she didn't care. Mrs. Hard picked Gabriella up, after she punched Greg in the face and that caused him to fall onto the floor. As she ran out of the house with Gabriella, she laid her in the back and hopped into the front before Greg could walk out. When he walked out, they were long gone.

As Mrs. Hard pulled into her stall, she heard a whimper escape from Gabriella.

"Gabi, it's ok. We're at school" she saw Gabriella open her eyes and looked around nervously and scared. Mrs. Hard got out of the front seat and climbed into the back with Gabriella, "its ok sweetie" Gabriella looked at her teacher with happiness and fear in her eyes. Gabriella quickly hugged Mrs. Hard and she hugged her back, "would you like to live with me and my husband Gabi? We won't let your parents get you and they do love you but that's not the right way to show it." Gabriella looked up at her then down.

"I… I don't know" tears quickly started to fall so Mrs. Hard gently pulled Gabriella onto her lap.

"You will be safe Gabi. How about I make you a deal?" Gabriella looked at her

"What kind of a deal?" Gabriella asked

"How about you live with me for 2 weeks then back home for a week, but you come over when you think they will hurt you more than normal. I don't want you there at all but it's the best I can do"

"Could I tell you at lunch or something?"

"Ya. Of course and I won't give you homework at all. I heard that part last night. So you will NOT take anything home"

"Ok" as they hugged again, Mrs. Hard led Gabriella into the school with other kids.

As Troy arrived into the classroom, he saw Gabriella smiling and talking to Chad, who sat beside her.

"Hey Troy" Chad greeted

"Het" Troy answered, "Hi Gabriella"

"Hi Troy and you can call me Gabi" she answered quickly. Troy saw fear taking over in her eyes so he turned around, to see…

**Who do you think he sees? And what do you think Gabriella's answer will be? Please review and answer the 2 questions. Oh, and I have up to chapter 7 written but not typed. I'm waiting for the reviews to hit 10 or more first.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Ok, so the wake is tomorrow and the funeral is the day after. So, since you guys are so good, here's chapter 5...**

"Gabriella, you have a doctors appointment today. We have to go" Gabriella quickly shook her head and ran to the back of the classroom, "Gabriella get over here" Troy ran over with his friends and stood in front of Gabriella.

"No" Gabriella whispered

"What did you say, you fucken bitch!" Emma (Gabriella's mom) snapped as she stormed over to them. Mrs. Hard ran over and grabbed Gabriella's arm gently and covered her, so Emma's fist would come into contact with her back. Little did they know, police were watching from the hallway.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" a cop shouted as he pointed the gun at Emma, I said, get away" Emma just stood there glaring at Gabriella, who is crying.

"Class, lets go outside and play" Mrs. Hard told them. As they were outside, Mrs. Hard sat with Gabriella under the tree. Gabriella and Emma made eye contact as the police left with her in the car to go to jail, "what book are you reading sweetie?"

"Angel by Cliff McNish" Gabriella answered as she showed the cover to her.

"What is it about?"

"Well Stephanie, is an outsider and she believes in angels. The other main girl… I forget her name, but she is half human and half angel. Her dad is really sick and her brother gets beaten up. The dark angel is really helping her but he lost all hope and his humanity"

"Wow, that sounds really good. I should need it sometime"

"Really?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Mrs. Hard

"Really. When your done, may I read it?"

"Sure" as they smiled, Mrs. Hard hugged her.

When lunch arrived, Gabriella decided not to go for the deal or anything. She didn't want to get hurt so she won't go.

"Mrs. Hard, I… I made up my mind" Gabriella whispered to her teacher

"Ok?" Mrs. Hard answered. 'please say yes…' she thought.

"I… I can't. it will make it worse and it would put you in danger. I'm sorry. I would love it but… I just can't" Gabriella allowed tears to fall so her teacher got up and hugged her as she cried.

"Promise me one thing" Gabriella looked at her as Mrs. Hard went on her knees in front of her, "if it gets worse, come straight to my house and come right over day or night"

"Ok" Gabriella whispered, "I promise"

"Ok. I'll have a room set up for you just in case"

"Ok. You're the best" as they hugged, Sharpay walked over with the group.

"Yes guys?" Mrs. Hard asked as she kept her arms around Gabriella, as Gabriella whimpered, "it's ok Gabi. They won't hurt you"

"We were wondering if you have any games? Its raining outside" Sharpay asked. Mrs. Hard looked out the window and saw the pouring rain.

"Yes I do. Come on" Mrs. Hard smiled and when the game box was out, Mrs. Hard brought out connect 4 for her and Gabriella.

As Gabriella walked home, she saw Greg sitting on the porch.

"How was school?" Greg growled. Troy and Chad watched carefully from Chad's window, that is on the 1st floor.

"Ok, I guess" Gabriella saw Chad and Troy watching.

"That's good. Did you know your mom is in jail?" she nodded as she walked closer nervously, "your going to get it tonight" Greg slapped Gabriella hard, "answer me"

"Yes sir" Greg picked Gabriella up and took her to their pool in the backyard. Gabriella struggled as Greg threw her school bag to the ground. Troy and Chad ran outside and hid behind the fence. They saw Greg throw Gabriella into the pool and she struggled to keep herself up since she can't swim. Greg pulled her to him and forced her under. Troy ran over to them and pushed Greg in hard with Chad's help, when he ran over. As they pulled Gabriella out, Greg was started to come up. Troy hugged Gabriella and Chad grabbed her bag. As the 3 ran to Chad's house, Troy held her hand.

**Ok, that's chapter 5. Chapter 6 will come up soon. The wake is tomorrow and the funeral is the next day. So tell me what you think. Chapter 6 is long so it will take time to type. I don't have chapter 7 done… well I haven't started just yet. Please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Ok, even though the wake was today, I think I did a good job. Thanks for the reviews everyone. The wake was creepy since I saw the body. :'( I was so scared kind of. Well anyway, here's the chapter…**

As Chad, Troy, and Gabriella ran into the house, Chad's parents saw Gabriella covered in bruises, scars and she was soaked head to toe.

"Oh my. Are you ok hunny?" Gabriella shook her head and whimpered in Troy's chest, "Troy, Chad. What happened?" Chad put Gabriella's backpack down as his dad walked in and wrapped towels around the 3 of them and got rubbing alcohol for Gabriella's cuts.

"Her dad almost killed her in the pool" Chad answered as Chad's mom gently picked Gabriella up and put her on the counter to clean her up.

As Gabriella arrived home, Troy snucked out of his house and sat in the bushes outside of Gabriella's house. He saw Gabriella in her room, on the 2nd floor, and saw Greg move and go upstairs. He heard Greg screaming and hitting Gabriella like crazy.

As Greg picked Gabriella up, he threw her out of her window and let her fall to her doom. He walked back downstairs, sat on the couch and watched TV and drank his beer.

As Troy caught Gabriella, she looked into his blue eyes.

"Come on. Your coming over to my house. And if you say no, that won't work. I won't hurt you Gabriella, I won't let myself do that" Troy whispered to her as they walked hand-in-hand to his house

"O…ok" she whispered back.

As school came the next day, Troy yawned and opened his eyes to see Gabriella sleeping beside him in bed. Troy smiled and fell back to sleep as he hugged her.

As 8am arrived, Troy's mom Lucy opened the door to Troy's room. She saw Troy and he's not alone. She saw the girl covered in bruises and she has black hair and a black eye. Lucy walked quietly to Troy's bed, and sat down. She stroked the girl's hair and Troy's.

"Troy, hunny. Time to wake up for school" Troy turned and opened his eyes

"mmm" Troy growled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "morning"

"Morning. Who's this sweetie?" Lucy continued to stroke the girl's hair as she slept. They heard her whimper.

"That's Gabi. I knew, when Gabi left to go home last night, something was going to happen, so I snuck out and watched her. Her dad almost killed her last night twice"

"What?" Lucy asked in disbelief 'who would do that to their child' Lucy thought

"Ya. In the pool and he threw her out her window on the 2nd floor. I caught her in time"

"oh my gosh" Lucy felt Gabriella turn and she slowly rubbed her eyes but she winced and sat up, "it's ok sweetie. You have a black eye. May I ask you a question?" Gabriella looked at her and nodded nervously, "how long have both your parents been hurting you?"

"since I was 2" Gabriella whispered as Lucy's and Troy's eyes widened

"I'm going to keep both of you home for the next 3 days since it's Tuesday. You can have friends over but no leaving this house until Monday." Gabriella and Troy nodded

"Yes Madame" Troy looked beside him and felt Gabriella trembling

"You could call me Lucy and Troy's dad Jack. Ok?"

"Ok" Gabriella whispered as Lucy stroked her hair again

"Would you like to go shopping to get clothes and you, me and Troy could go to your house to get your things?"

"mmm… ok" Troy saw fear fill her brown eyes so he hugged her.

"mom, could we go now then go shopping?" Troy asked

"sure. Let me call the school and you two could get dressed" Lucy answered as she got up, "Oh, and Gabi, Troy's t-shirt looks cute on you" Gabriella and Troy blushed.

"Thank you Lucy" Gabriella got up and slipped her jeans on.

"Your welcome, Troy come eat breakfast so Gabi can get changed" Troy nodded, kissed Gabriella's cheek and left his room.

Once they arrived to Gabriella's house, Troy held both Gabriella's and Lucy's hands. Troy climbed up the tree, next to Gabriella's window and slipped through her smashed window. Troy gave the ok sign, to tell them it was clear and started to pack her things. They nodded and went in through the front door. Gabriella hid and peeked around the corner to see, Greg passed out drunk so they ran up the stairs. As they opened the door, they saw Troy packing her books in the suitcase, and he was already done packing her 2 dresses, 2 jeans, and 2 shirts in her school bag that they brought over. He grabbed her flip-flops and her uggs.

"that's everything" Troy whispered. They looked around her room and all that was left was her comforter and her pillow. They put them in the bag. Lucy wore the bag and Troy had the suitcase. As they ran down the stairs, they saw Greg standing at the bottom smiling.

"Hi daddy" Gabriella whispered.

"Hi. Get over here Gabriella Alex Montez" Lucy took her hand and pulled her behind her.

"leave her alone" Lucy snapped

"She's my daughter"

"I don't care" Greg slapped Lucy in the face and she punched him in the face. Greg stumbled back and fell. When he fell, he hit his head off the table, which caused him to black out. Lucy heard Gabriella whimper behind her, so she took off the bag and Troy slipped it on. Lucy got Gabriella to climb on her back and Troy and Lucy ran out, and to their house.

**What did you think? What do you want to happen in the up coming chapters? For me I'm going to have Gabriella get taken by Greg and Emma sometime. I'm thinking of a sequel for when they are 15 or 16. Anyway, please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Since you guys are awesome, I have Chapter 7 done and 8. I'm writing chapter 9 and trying to come up with an evil plan. I'll have 7 and 8 up today and ask a question for you guys at the end of 8. So here is chapter 7…**

That afternoon, Lucy took Gabriella and Troy shopping and to the movies to see Charlie St. Cloud. Gabriella got 2 new dresses, 4 pairs of jeans and new t-shirts and sweaters. As they arrived home, they saw Kelsi, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Mrs. Hard sitting on the deck. As they got out of the car, Gabriella hid behind Lucy and held her hand tightly.

"Hey guys" Troy greeted as he walked over to them with Lucy and Gabriella.

"Lucy?" Gabriella whispered. Lucy went on her knees and hugged her

"Yes sweetie?" Lucy whispered back

"Are you my new mommy?"

"Do you want me to be?" Lucy asked, looking into Gabriella's brown eyes

"Ya" Gabriella nodded as Lucy smiled

"I'll love to be your new mom" Gabriella hugged Lucy tightly and smiled her first real smile since she was rescued by Chad and Troy.

As Emma and Greg walked down the sidewalk, 2 months later, they saw Gabriella playing road hockey with her new friends. Lucy, Jack and the other parents were talking with Mrs. Hard and her husband.

"Excuse me; are any of you Lucy Bolton?" Lucy looked up and nodded

"I'm Lucy Bolton. Who are you?" Lucy knew she recognize the man but she couldn't put the face to a name.

"I'm Greg Montez, Gabriella's father.

**Doo, doo, doo, doooo…. What's going to happen next? I know. I won't give you guys a hit, you'll just have to read more. Teehee. Please review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I know that chapter 7 and this one are short but I'm trying to come up with a really big twist. I'll tell you more after and I'll need your help. Here's chapter 8…**

"Uhh… hi?" Lucy whispered as she looked at Gabriella, who is having fun and not having a care in the world.

"Hi. I just wanted to say thank you for taking Gabriella and saving her from us. We just got back from rehab and they said we can have her back" Greg lied. The truth is, he is worse than before. The only reason he is pretending to be all better, is to get Gabriella back.

"Uhm… Gabriella should be the one to decide, not me"

"I DON'T FLIPPEN CARE! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Greg punched Lucy in the face as hard as he could and she fell to the ground holding her nose. All the father's got up and started to beat up Greg and the girls went after Emma… including Mrs. Hard and her husband. All the kids stopped playing when Greg started to yell, and ran over. Gabriella and Troy ran to Lucy and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Gabriella asked. The fighting stopped, and Greg and Emma starred at her shocked.

"What did you say Gabriella Alex Montez?" Emma snapped. Gabriella looked up and fear filled her brown eyes. She started to tremble and stutter

"I… I… Lucy i… is my n…. new m… mommy" Lucy hugged Gabriella tightly and shield her and Troy from Emma and Greg.

"Emma, let's go" Greg pulled Emma away, and grinned evilly as they walked away to come up with a plan to get Gabriella back to kill her slowly and painfully.

**That's the chapter. What do you think the plan should be and how could they get her? They don't know when she lives now and Gabriella shares a room with Troy. I want some down time for them so Lucy, Gabriella and everyone to think that Emma and Greg won't come back. In the mean time, what should happen in the next chapter? I don't want to start it when their 16 and go to East High just yet. In the sequel they will kidnap Gabriella at the age of 16. So ya. Please help and review.**


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**I hope you like this chapter. I have many surprises up ahead and it maybe longer then I planned. I don't know yet. I have up to chapter 13 written but I'll update when I can. One surprise is in this chapter but then again maybe not. : P **

"Ok, so what can our evil plans to get that fucken bitch, we call as a daughter?" Emma growled as they sat down on their bed.

"We could kidnap her" Greg answered

"Ya but we don't know where her and Lucy, and the other 2 lives"

"True, we could fallow them home and when they think we gave up, we go after Gabriella"

"That's perfect. We should have other plans as well"

"Well, we could change identities"

"Ya, any other ideas?"

"Not right now"

"We could come up with them on the way"

"Sounds good to me" as they smiled evilly at each other, they decided to wait a few months to kidnap Gabriella.

As 3 months went by, it's now Troy's 9th birthday and it turns out, its Gabriella's 7th birthday as well. Little did they know Greg and Emma now know where they live!

"Mommy?" Gabriella called as she walked outside in her bathing suit and towel wrapped around her.

"Ya Gabi?" Lucy walked over to her and hugged her, "are you ready to go to the beach, and then a movie?"

"Ya" Lucy saw the bruises that are still healing. You can see them up close but far away, you can't, "may I have another hug?"

"Of course" Lucy picked Gabriella up and hugged her tightly

"I love you mommy" Lucy looked at Gabriella surprised. Gabriella never said she loved someone so it came as a surprise to Lucy. Lucy smiled and kissed her forehead

"I love you too Gabi" as they went back into the house, they grabbed their clothes and went to the car. Troy and Jack were already at the beach when they arrived. Jack and Lucy are in a fight right now because Gabriella calls Lucy "mommy" and Jack "Jack" and not "daddy". Lucy told him to get over himself and since then, Jack keeps trying to kick Gabriella out. Lucy and Troy always told him to stop and Gabriella is part of the family now.

"Hi Troy" Gabriella called as she ran to him after Lucy and Gabriella arrived. As Troy and Gabriella hugged, Gabriella kissed his cheek. Troy has a secret crush on Gabriella, and Gabriella as a secret crush on him as well. They didn't say anything because they are afraid to, plus the feeling Gabriella has scares her.

"Hey Brie" Troy picked Gabriella up, "are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This" Troy ran into the warm beach water and tossed her into the deep water. Troy quickly swam to her and held her put. As they played, Troy remembered that Lucy paid for Gabriella and him to learn how to swim. Once they were waist deep, Troy sat down on a rock and Gabriella sat on his lap and hid her face in his neck as they laughed.

As supper time arrived, Gabriella and Troy laid on their towels talking, as they got dry by the sun. Gabriella stayed with Troy all day and played in the water.

"Come on guys, time for dinner" Jack called to Troy and Gabriella. Since it was August 2nd 2010, all of Troy's friends were away with their families. His friends didn't know it was Gabriella's birthday as well so they planned a party for only Troy's birthday for when they get back. Gabriella didn't want them to know, since she knew Greg and Emma won't give up on trying to take her away.

"Coming!" troy got up and pulled Gabriella to her feet. As they ran to Jack and Lucy with their towels, Lucy hid Gabriella between her and her car so Gabriella could change into a skirt and a t-shirt. As Lucy and Gabriella climbed into the car, she wanted to know why Jack doesn't like her.

"Mommy?" Gabriella asked as they pulled up to Pizza Hut, beside Jack's van.

"Yes Gabi?" Lucy answered as she unbuckled

"Why doesn't Jack like me?"

"Uhh…" Lucy looked Gabriella in her eyes and sighed, "I know you're scared around him Gabi because of your dad. But Jack is upset that you don't call him daddy and he doesn't want you to live with us. Troy and I are fighting with him to protect you. And don't worry, you're not going anywhere" Lucy saw tears fall from her brown eyes so she hugged her. Lucy saw Troy run out of Jack's car and ran to Lucy's, she gasp at the sight and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Troy, how did you get a bruised cheek?" Lucy asked as she and Gabriella got out of the car. Lucy saw tears fill Troy's eyes but he didn't let them fall in front of Gabriella, "did Jack hit you?" Troy nodded

"He wanted to hurt Gabi so I punched him before you guys got here" Troy explained

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to punch her and…" Lucy covered Gabriella's ears, "he wants to kill her" Lucy started to get pissed so she pushed Gabriella into Troy's arms.

**There is A LOT of more drama up ahead. What did you think of this chapter? Do you like to story so far? Please review**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up for this chapter. That's what the sneak preview was for. Well here's the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 10**

As Troy pulled Gabriella into Lucy's car, he locked the doors and hid her face in his chest. Troy heard Lucy screaming at Jack, and Jack slapped Lucy in the face. As Jack started to punch, slap and kick Lucy, she fell to the ground. Jack started to kick Lucy a multiple of times and Lucy laid in a pool of blood… well what's coming from her arms, legs, stomach and mouth. Once Jack left, Troy started to cry silently.

Lucy slowly got up off the ground and saw Troy crying. She knocked on the window, and Troy unlocked the door after looking up the she Lucy.

"I'm… we're going… to go… to the hospital" Lucy whispered. Gabriella looked up as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mommy?" Gabriella slowly lifted her hand nervously and placed it on Lucy's slowly bruising cheek, "I love you" Lucy smiled and hugged them. Lucy picked Gabriella up and put her in the backseat, then did the same to Troy.

"I love you too Gabi. I love you too Troy. Let's get to the hospital, so we can go for supper then home" they nodded and buckled up, as Lucy closed the door. Lucy climbed into the front seat, as Troy held Gabriella.

As Jack arrived at home, he saw his boss and boss's wife.

"Why did you hurt your son? We just wanted our daughter back" his boss's wife, Emma, snapped

"I'm sorry. I hate Lucy. I don't even know why I married her. So when do we get back to work?" Jack asked

"We start in 2 days… we need our daughter for it though. She's young enough and small enough for us to rob jewelry stores" Greg answered. Greg is Jack's boss and they all work in their mob group.

"Why can't we just kill them and get in?" Jack asked

"We're mobsters, and our group is wanted. We have to lay low"

"Oh…"

"You have a lot to learn newbie" Emma grinned. She slapped Jack in the face and walked away

"Get our daughter back" Greg growled. Greg caught up to Emma and walked to their house. As they left, Jack smiled. He found a perfect way to get their daughter back

As Lucy, Troy, and Gabriella arrived home, Lucy found out her had internal bleeding. The doctor stopped in and Troy and Gabriella played with the nurses at the time and they don't know that Lucy had internal bleeding. A year ago, Troy found out Jack is part of a mob but when Lucy asked what was bothering him, he said he saw a kitten get hit by a car. Little did he know, Lucy knows Jack is a mobster but, they don't know what kind. There are 2 in their town, the one that wants to destroy East High or the one that kills people and rob places.

As Jack saw Lucy, Troy and Gabriella climb out of the car, Troy took Gabriella's hand. They went to McDonalds for supper and got an ice cream cone. As they walked into the house, Jack crossed his arms and forced them into the driveway.

"I want a divorcé" Jack growled as Lucy stood protectively in front of troy and Gabriella, "and I want Troy" Troy backed up and hugged Gabriella tightly. Lucy hid them behind her.

I want Troy as well" Lucy rejected, "I think we should let Troy and the court decide"

"Fine. I'm moving out" as Jack punched Gabriella; Gabriella hit her head off of the cement. Troy and Lucy ran over, but Jack grabbed Troy and threw him into the truck, and locked the door. Jack punched Lucy, and grabbed Gabriella. Once Gabriella was locked in the car with Troy, Jack locked the door from the outside.

Lucy ran over, but Jack punched her and she fell. She hit her head off the ground and blacked out. As Jack arrived to his headquarters for his job, he saw Emma and Greg.

"Do you have her?" Emma asked

"Yes I do" as Jack opened the truck, they saw Troy holding Gabriella protectively.

"Hey hunny" Gabriella and Troy looked up and saw Emma, Greg and Jack holding guns.

**Did you like my twist? Well anyway, I have writer's block now, but I'll post the chapters I have, and then ask for help. Well, vote which summary you like better and that would be the next story I start after "Do I Love Him? Do I Trust Him?" please vote. Here are the choices:**

**The new one I started is, Kelsi and Gabriella are best friends since kindergarten, and they are now 14. Gabriella has 2 older brothers, who are twins, named Adam and Jason, she has a little brother, named Alex and a little sister named Amber. Gabriella and her siblings, have an step dad, who abuses Gabriella and her brothers and sister know. Their mom doesn't and she is in love with their step dad… or is she? Gabriella also has an abusive boyfriend who is Ryan Evans. **

**Well that's all that I will tell, or would you want this one,**

**Gabriella's town got killed by an F5 tornado and moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico and lives with Troy, and his parents. Gabriella's boyfriend, and his parents and her mom lives with the Bolton's as well. Gabriella's boyfriend is abusive and cheats on Gabriella with Troy's girlfriend. Troy and Gabriella realize they are falling for each other and they have problems up ahead. Their relationship will be put to the test. Little will they know, they are meant to be together and will they get back together after their breakup?**

**Which one? Please vote and tell me.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys. I just finished "Do I Love Him? Do I Trust Him?" I will be getting the last 2 chapters I have, up today. I hope I will get up my other new story for you as well. I also have 4 other stories to put up throughout the school year and everything. I still have to come up with more chapters for the sequel to "Prom Night Nightmare". Don't worry, I will get it all done… in time. : P just kidding. I plan to have Concrete Angel done by January and have to sequel started… with your help. Here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

As Lucy awoke, she saw only her car and remembered that Jack took Gabriella and Troy.

"Fuck" Lucy muttered. She quickly ran into the house and called the police.

Gabriella and Troy started to shake, and Gabriella whimpered.

"Hey guys" Jack greeted with a smile, "are you ready to see us a work?" Troy tightened his grip around Gabriella, "get up Troy" Jack growled. Troy got up and out of the car, and pulled Gabriella to him. As they all walked into the warehouse, they saw…

"Troy" Gabriella whimpered as she hid her face in Troy's shirt. Troy hugged Gabriella and hid his face in her hair. As they continued to hide their faces and tried not to look at the dead bodies, Jack, Emma and Greg grinned evilly.

As Lucy drove to Chad's, Taylor's. Kelsi's, and Troy's other friend's houses, they all agreed to help look… even the parents. Lucy drove to Mrs. Hard's house and told her what happened.

"I did a search on Gabriella's parents. That's not their real names" Mrs. Hard told Lucy as she showed her what she found out on the internet.

"Then what are their real names?" Lucy whispered

"Emma's is Bonnie Washington and Greg's is Ash Checker"

"What? You mean the mobsters who killed everyone in Washington, D. C?"

"Yes. They changed their names when they got her. They left Gabriella's alone since no one knows her name"

"Oh shit! What do they want with Gabriella then?"

"Get her to help them? I don't know"

"Do you think, they have others with them?"

"Yes I do. They use them to do the dirty work since they are wanted"

"Do you think Jack would work for them? I know he's a mobster now but…"

"He might be. There are 2 mobs. One that wants to destroy East High and the other is with Emma and Greg"

"Who would want to destroy East High?"

"Dunno" as they continued to talk on where they could be hiding, Mrs. Hard looked up Emma's and Greg's hideouts in their town. They found… nothing, until Mrs. Hard thought on a perfect place, "FUCK!"

"What?"

"Do you remember the warehouse that I took the kids for the fieldtrip?"

"Yup, I came with you"

"Well it's shut down and there are bombs and all that there. They can be there. It's a perfect place"

"Fuck! Are you saying, that you think they can be there?"

"Yes…"

"Shit! When are we going?"

"Tomorrow or really soon. Call the cops and tell them, we think we found them"

"Ok" as Lucy called the cops, she smiled, "2 days"

"Ok"

**Do you think that's where they are? Please review**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As 2 days went by, Troy and Gabriella haven't eaten and they are tied up.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered weakly. They are surrounded by dead bodies that Emma, Greg and Jack keep killing in front of them.

"Yes Brie?" Troy answered as he held her hands that are tied together, since they are back to back. They moved with a lot of difficulty but, once they reach the position they want to be in, he held her in his lap, with her back to his chest.

"I'm scared. I want to be with mommy and your friends" Troy heard her sobbing so his kissed her cheek.

"I know. Me too" as he finally untied his hands, he hugged her and she kissed his cheek as he untied her hands. They ran to corner and just held each other.

**With Lucy and Mrs. Hard**

As the police, Mrs. Hard and Lucy arrived to the warehouse, they saw Jack's van. Lucy ran quickly to the van and saw it was empty.

"They must be inside" Lucy told them. As the police ran inside, Mrs. Hard and Lucy heard gun shots being fired.

"Gabi! Troy!" Mrs. Hard and Lucy shouted together.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

As Gabriella and Troy saw lights come into the basement, the lights landed on them.

"We found them" a guy called as he walked over to them, and stepped over bodies.

"We found the kidnappers" as gun shots we're heard 3 other people an over to them. Troy and Gabriella jumped and moved further away.

"We are going to get you to your mom" as other guy picked up Troy, the other picked up Gabriella and carried them bridal style out of the basement and out the warehouse.

**Back with Lucy and Mrs. Hard**

As Lucy and Mrs. Hard cried, they saw all the policemen walking out of the warehouse.

"2 of them got away, but the rest got killed" a guy told them.

"Ok. Who got away?" Lucy asked the leader

"Emma and Greg"

"So Jack is dead?"

"Yes" as Mrs. Hard and Lucy sighed, the last 2 policemen walked out with 2 kids in their arms, bleeding, bruised, crying and trembling. As they got closer, Lucy saw it was Gabriella and Troy.

"Mommy?" Lucy looked at Gabriella and ran to her and Troy.

"Hi guys" Lucy said softly as the police carried them to the ambulance, "are you ok?" they nodded. Once they were all cleaned up, Lucy picked Gabriella up first, then Troy. As she hugged them tightly, they all started to cry, not letting each other go.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered.

**And that's the end of what I got so far. Please review and give me ideas. Thanks guys.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

As 3 days went by, Gabriella and Troy told Lucy what happened. It turns out that Gabriella was

raped twice. Once by Jack and the other by Greg. Gabriella is more scared of Greg and Emma

now and she knows they are mobsters and murderers. Troy and Gabriella sat outside by the pool,

in November, since it's really warm. It was the weekend, really warm and a new school year.

Mrs. Hard is their teacher again. Troy and his friends are in grade 4 and Gabriella is in grade 2.

Mrs. Hard teaches grade 4, but Gabriella is with them so she's protected by Mrs. Hard and Troy.

As they sat outside, Lucy watched them from the kitchen window as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucy asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton. It's Mrs. Hard" Mrs. Hard answered

"Hey Stephanie. Just call me Lucy. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you can come with us for our camping trip. I'm sure Troy and Gabi told you"

"Yes they have, I would love to come. When is it?"

"We leave Friday next week, and come back on Monday. It's for the weekend"

"Ok, I'll come. Troy and Gabi will have to be in my tent though"

"That's no problem. I'll see you Monday, when you bring them in for school"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" as Lucy hung up, she saw Troy and Gabriella laughing, so she walked out.

**(As Lucy was on the phone)**

"You're my best girlfriend" Troy told Gabriella with a smile.

"Girlfriend?" Gabriella asked confused

"A girl that's a friend. You're the best girl that is my friend"

"Oh" **(back to when Lucy hears them laughing from the house) **as they laughed, they saw Lucy smiling as she walked to them, "hey mommy"

"Hey sweetie" Lucy kissed Gabriella's forehead, then Troy's, "guess what?"|

"What?" Troy and Gabriella asked together

"I'm coming on the trip with you. It's from Friday to Monday. The whole weekend"

"YAY!" as they 2 kids hugged Lucy, Lucy hugged them back. After the hug, Lucy sat beside Troy and splashed him.

As Gabriella, Troy and Lucy ran into the house, soaked from the water fight, they got changed into their pjs and Lucy made supper.

As Sunday finally arrived, Gabriella and Troy hung out more and more. Troy found out, he likes to hang out with Gabriella more then his friends, and he went to Lucy to find out why.

"You are starting to like Gabi more then a friend. Like your cousin and his girlfriend" Lucy told him.

"Like Adam and Sarah?" Troy asked.

"Yes. When your older you will understand better"

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Just have fun, and hang out with her like you already are"

"Ok mom" as they hugged, Troy went back upstairs to his room, to play video games with Gabriella.

**What did you think? I know it's not as good as my other chapters, but I want them to have some down time, before more drama comes. I'm aiming for this story to be 62 pages before I start the sequels. (plural) I know I said it would be one more or 2, but I decided it to be longer then that. I have ideas for the next ones, but I need your help for this one before Gabi gets kidnapped. Any ideas after the camping trip? And thanks to **Bluebell140 **for the camping trip idea. Please review guys**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I decided to be nice, and type up a new chapter for you. I just wanted to and if its anyone's b-day. Happy Birthday! **

**Chapter 14**

After school on Monday, Gabriella wanted Troy to teach her how to play basketball.

"All you have to do is get the ball into the net. Go ahead and try" Gabriella held the ball above her head, and threw it at the net. As the ball hit the hoop, it fell to the ground, "Close. Try tucking your elbow" as Gabriella did so, she threw the ball and it hit the backboard.

"Could you show me? It's making me mad now" Troy chuckled and agreed. Troy bent his knees and threw the ball. The ball made the 'swish' sound, and Troy told her to bend her knees like he did. As Gabriella bent her knees, she threw the ball and it made the 'swish' sound as well, "IT WENT IN!" Gabriella jumped into Troy's arms, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, "thank you" as they hugged again, they started to play one on one, just for the fun of it.

As supper ended, Troy and Gabriella went up to Troy's room and decided to watch a movie.

"What movie Brie?" Troy asked as they went through his DVDs.

"How about… Freddy vs. Jason" Gabriella answered.

"You want to watch that?"

"Yup" Gabriella grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Are you sure? And why are you grinning like that again? Were you watching Alice In Wonderland again?"

"Yup to all questions and I wanna"

"Ok then" Troy rolled his eyes smiling as he put the movie in. he saw Gabriella laying on his bed, so he joined her. Half way through the movie, he noticed Gabriella grinning.

"Come on, I want Jason to win" Gabriella whispered to herself, but Troy heard.

"Why Jason and not Freddy?"

"He's the chainsaw guy and not that creepy like Freddy"

"Wow, I want Freddy to"

"Why?"

"He kills people in their sleep"

"So, a chainsaw is better!"

"How is it better?"

"It's more cooler"

"You're weird and are you sure your not a tomboy?"

"I am a tomboy and I know I'm weird" Gabriella smiled at him and they cuddled together as they continued to watch the movie. Troy knew right there, that Lucy was right. He does like Gabriella more then a friend. Now all he have to do, is wait a few years then tell her.

**Ok, that's the chapter. The next one is really long, and the drama is coming up. I have a few surprises… or you already can guess it, but the next chapter has drama. Please review**


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews. Tomorrow I'm busy and I wanted to get this chapter up. This chapter has the beginning of the drama that is coming up ahead. I hope you like it. **

**Reminder: Gabriella= 7 Sharpay= 9**

**Troy= 9 Kelsi= 9**

**Chad= 9 Taylor= 9**

**Zeke= 9 Ryan= 9**

**Chapter 15**

When bed time arrived, Lucy saw both Gabriella and Troy asleep in his bed. She saw the ending credits of Freddy vs. Jason on the TV, so she turned the TV and the DVD player off. Lucy smiled as she pulled the covers over Troy and Gabriella. She kissed their foreheads and saw Gabriella stir.

"Mommy" Gabriella whined as she rubbed her eyes, "mommy"

"I'm right here sweetie" Gabriella opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck. Lucy knew something was wrong with Gabriella, but Gabriella wouldn't tell her right away… or maybe she will.

"Don't leave me"

"I won't leave you. Not ever" Lucy knew right there, that, that's what's bothering her. She's scared her and Troy would leave her. Who would want a little kid, that brings trouble and put their lives at stake. Lucy would NEVER give Gabriella up and she doesn't care if her life is a stake, because Gabriella is worth it.

"Don't leave me" Lucy felt Gabriella's tears go through her shirt so, Lucy hugged her tighter.

"I love you Gabi. I WON'T leave you"

"I love you too mommy" Lucy saw Troy roll over but didn't awake. She suspected Troy is listening but wanting Gabriella to know Lucy loves her like he does.

"You want to be in here, my room or your's?"

"Stay"

"You want to stay here" Gabriella nodded

"With you"

"All of us in here?" Gabriella nodded again, "ok" as Lucy crawled into Troy's bed with Gabriella still in her arms. She laid Gabriella between her and Troy. She noticed Gabriella fell asleep quickly, but attached herself to Lucy, and didn't let go.

That morning, Troy awoke and saw it was 7am. He turned and saw Lucy and Gabriella sleeping. Today was Tuesday and there's 3 more days of school, until the camping trip. Troy quietly sat up, go out of bed and got his clothes. Once dressed, showered and he ate, he went upstairs and woke up Lucy.

"mom, it's 7:30" Troy whispered to Lucy. Lucy awoke and tried to unattached Gabriella from her. As she tried, she got one hand unattached, but when she worked on the other, Gabriella reattached and whimper. Lucy sighed.

"Can you help Troy?" Lucy asked. Troy crawled onto the bed and unattached Gabriella's left hand and Lucy got the right. Gabriella whimpered as Lucy crawled out of the bed and stood up.

"Mommy… mommy. NO! MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed in her sleep, "MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! TROY!"

"Gabi! GABI!" Lucy shouted over Gabriella's screams. Once Lucy shook her, Gabriella sat up crying, shaking and whimpering.

"Mommy" Gabriella whimpered as she looked around for Lucy. Once Gabriella saw Lucy, Lucy and Troy both hugged her tightly.

"Shh… I'm not leaving. I'm right here and same with Troy" Gabriella whimpered and hugged them tighter.

As 10am arrived, Lucy was driving Troy and Gabriella to school. Troy wore jeans, a blue and white t-shirt, sneakers and a black sweater. For Gabriella, she wore jeans, a black dress that goes, just below her butt and it has thick straps, and black and white flats. Troy thought she looked beautiful and is happy that she's his best friend, that's a girl. As they arrived to school, Gabriella held Troy's and Lucy's hands tightly and they walked into the school. Lucy carried Gabriella's bag, since her bruises are still hurting her.

As they arrived to Troy's and Gabriella's classroom, Gabriella started to cry silently. Gabriella had a bad feeling something will happen to Lucy, Troy or herself.

"Mommy, please stay" Gabriella whimpered. Lucy sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetie" Lucy told her.

"I… I… I have a bad feeling something will happen to you, Troy or me. Please stay mommy" Gabriella started to sob and Lucy looked scared… not for herself, but for Gabriella and Troy, "I'm scared mommy" Troy hugged Gabriella and Lucy did as well.

"I'll stay. Ok Gabi, I'll stay with you and Troy all day today" Gabriella looked up with a weak smile. Lucy kissed Gabriella forehead and picked her up. Gabriella silently continued to cry into Lucy's shoulder and Troy knocked on the door, and held Lucy's hand tightly.

As the door opened, Mrs, Hard appeared and saw a crying Gabriella, a nervous/ worried looking Troy and a sad Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Hard mouthed to Lucy. Lucy smiled a weak smile and started to explain.

"I'm staying with them today, so you will see me all day" Lucy answered. Mrs. Hard knew, Lucy would explain the full story at lunch recess, and she allowed the 3 of the in. Troy hung up his and Gabriella's bags and went to sit his seat after, pulling up a chair, beside Gabriella's desk. Both him and Gabriella sit at the back, in the middle row. Chad and Zeke sits on Troy's left, Taylor and Kelsi sits on Gabriella's right and Sharpay and Ryan sit in front of, him and Gabriella. Lucy placed Gabriella in her seat and sat beside her, in the chair Troy got for her.

**Ok, so at the last minute, I decided to divide this chapter into 2. If I kept it at plan, this would be at the half way point. I will have the 2nd**** half typed today… hopefully. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

**Here's my promise guys and this is were the drama begins. **

**Chapter 16**

Gabriella whimpered during lunch recess. Lucy is in the classroom, talking to Mrs. Hard, and Troy and his friends are on the other side of the playground. Troy tried to get Gabriella to go with him and his friends, but she didn't want to. As Gabriella walked to the door of the school, someone covered her mouth and pulled her away. Gabriella started to scream in the hand as she struggled. Once the person pulled Gabriella off the school property, they pulled her to their car. Gabriella started to cry so she bit the person's hand. Gabriella started to run, but the person grabbed her arm tightly and started to punch her in the stomach, after turning her to face them. Gabriella looked at the guy, but didn't recognized him. As she fell to the ground as the guy continued to punch her, her eyes closed. Once her eyes were closed, the school bell rang, so the guy picked her up and threw her into the trunk of his car.

As Troy entered he saw no Gabriella. He looked behind him, and still saw no Gabriella. Once the bell rang again, the class filled, but still no Gabriella.

"Troy, where's Gabi?" Lucy asked in a panic when she didn't see Gabriella, in the now full classroom. Mrs. Hard was also looking out at the playground and saw no one out there.

"I don't know. She didn't want to play with us, and she's not outside. No one is" Troy answered as he looked out the window of the classroom as well. Troy started to panic.

"Oh no" Troy and Lucy ran outside and saw no one, "no" Troy started to sob, so Lucy picked him up.

"I… It's a… all my f… fault" Troy whimpered

"It's NOT your fault. We are going to look for her. Go get your stuff and tell Mrs. Hard that we're leaving"

"O… ok" as Troy ran inside, he got his and Gabriella's bags and told Mrs. Hard. The other students were scared. One of their classmates is missing so the school isn't safe. As he ran out into the playground to Lucy's car, he saw Gabriella's flat. He quickly ran to the car with Gabriella's flat and put everything into the back seat, "I think they went toward our house area. That's they way Gabi's shoe wasn't facing. I think she was grabbed and dragged"

"Ok. Let's go look"

"Ok" as they drove in the direction Troy said, they noticed the road went up the mountain to the camp sites, so they turned around and went to the police… not the ones that "helped" last time.

As Gabriella awoke the next day, she only saw black and a small bit of light. She tried to turn, but she ended up hitting her head. She saw, when she hit her head, the amount of light got greater, so she decided to push where, she hit her head. She laid on her back and pushed up. Once the trunk was open, she crawled out and saw she was in a forest… well a camp site. The car wasn't moving and she heard 3 voices. She saw 3 guys and a girl, just listening. She saw it was Greg, Emma, Jack and the guy, who took her.

"So it's been 2 days since you took her. You could have killed her!" Greg shouted.

"How? The trunk was open a bit so she could get air!" Gabriella closed the trunk a bit and started to run down the way, the car came up. After 20 minutes of running, Gabriella slowed down and saw she only had 1 shoe. She took off her only shoe, and threw it into the woods. She started to run full speed down the hill and didn't stop.

As 10:30pm arrived, Troy and Lucy were sitting on the couch helpless. Lucy and Troy have the camping trip tomorrow, and they were nervous. They haven't found Gabriella and it's been 2 days since she was taken. They decided, Troy will go and Lucy would stay home, but Troy didn't want to go without Gabriella. Troy has been pulling away from all his friends, and he wouldn't leave the house, besides for school and to go looking for Gabriella. It's Thursday, and Lucy caught Troy earlier that day, reading Gabriella's favourite books in her room, and watching her favourite movies. Lucy saw Troy staring blankly at the TV. They were watching one of Gabriella's favourite movies, Bandslam. The movie was now over and the news was now on. Lucy picked up Troy and laid the blankets on the couch. She turned off the TV, and laid down. Troy turned off the lights and covered them up with the blankets. They just hoped tomorrow would never come.

**So that's the chapter. Do you think they will find Gabriella before Greg, Emma, Jack and the random dude? I have chapter 18 started and chapter 17 done. I have an interview for co-op tomorrow morning and that's going to be… fun? I don't know. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review, and remember is you want something to happen, I will make it happen.**

**There's a poll on my profile, it's about how many parts do you want for Concrete Angel. I have LOTS of ideas for this story, so please vote and review. **

**Thanks guys. ~xxLady Of The Darknessxx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, how many of you like Katy Perry? For me, I LOVE her. She's awesome. What's your favourite out of these songs?**

**a) Hot N' Cold**

**b) Teenage Dream**

**c) I Kissed A Girl**

**d) Peacock**

**e) California Gurls**

**Well, tell me when you review and please give me ideas for the camping trip.**

**There is also a poll, on my profile for this story. Please vote guys. It's for "How many parts, you want for Concrete Angel" I would love to do 5 parts, but it's up to you. Please vote for it, as many times, you would like. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

As Gabriella ran down the street, she looked at her watch to see its 4am. Gabriella was tired and hungry. She has been running since Thursday morning, and she hasn't eaten since Tuesday. She wanted to give up, but she wouldn't let herself to. She continued to run, and found herself running up a pathway in bared feet. She looked behind her, then back at the door. She knocked on the door, and saw a light turn on…

As Lucy heard a knock on the door, she saw Troy turn on the light.

"Mom, its 4:10" Troy yawned. They both got up and walked to the door. When Troy opened the door, they quickly found themselves being tackled into a hug.

As Gabriella dove herself at Troy and Lucy, she hugged them tightly. Gabriella started to whimper, hoping they would understand… or if anyone. Gabriella can talk, but she doesn't want to. Yesterday, she slept under a bridge and the day before, in the trunk of the car for 2 days. Gabriella felt Lucy move, so she left them go nervously.

"Gabi!" Troy quickly pulled Gabriella to him, and hugged her tightly, "are you ok? What happened?" Gabriella saw Lucy close the door, locked it and led them to the living room. Gabriella whimpered

"Can you talk sweetie?" Lucy asked as they all sat down. Gabriella whimpered again, and nodded, "sweetie, we cant understand you. Do you want to write it down?" Gabriella nodded and whimpered once again. Troy saw, when Lucy got up to go to her office/the game room, Gabriella followed and he knew right there, something was seriously wrong. Troy got up and followed as well. When he closed the door, and walked partway down the stairs, he saw Gabriella sitting on Lucy's lap crying. Troy ran down the rest of the way and started to panic.

"What happened?"

"It's ok Troy. Gabi dove at me and started to cry" Troy sighed and got up, off the couch, "can you get the notebook?"

"Sure" Troy grabbed the notebook, and sat down. After 5 minutes, Lucy finally got Gabriella to stop crying.

**Sorry its short. I deleted my old one by mistake, so this was the remix. I have my real one, but that one is slightly longer/has more info. My real one, will be up later when this story is ALL done. Well, please vote, give ideas and review **


	19. Chapter 18

**So, I just wanted you to know **_**Italics= Gabriella writing. **_**And everything else is normal, like it always have been. In my real copy/ rewrite for the beginning, I used a different colour of pen. : ) I LOVE writing in purple. : P so, new question for you, other then, ideas for the camping trip. What's your favourite song by… MILEY CYRUS!**

**a) ****Can't Be Tamed**

**b) ****I Miss You**

**c) ****The Climb**

**d) ****I Hope You Find It**

**e) ****When I Look At You**

**f) ****I Thought I Lost You**

**g) ****Ordinary Girl**

_Ordinary Girl_

Just an Ordinary Girl

Sometimes I'm lazy

I get bored

I get scared

I feel ignored

I feel happy

I get silly

I choke on my own words

**I will ask these questions, for now on. : P I hope you will answer them. I'm thinking I will do this sort of thing for every chapter, from here on out… well last chapter. If you ask me for a song, and tell me the artist, I will have it, for the next chapter, just for you. Starting with Chapter 20, since I already have the next one (Chapter 19) Well anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

"Tell us what happened sweetie. Just write it" Lucy told Gabriella as Troy passed her the notebook. Gabriella sighed and nodded.

_A guy kidnapped me. He works for Emma and Greg. _Gabriella allowed Troy and Lucy to read her answer

"Was others there?" Troy asked

_Jack_

"What? He's dead!" Lucy whispered

_No, he faked his death. I think some police work with them_

"Why?"

_Dunno. Emma and Greg will surprise you. Expect the unexpected and the expected_

"What happened and where were you?"

_Near a campsite I believe. The guy had me in the trunk of his car. The lid was open to allow air to come in, so I opened it and ran._

"What were your parents, the guy and Jack talking about?"

_Just that I could've died and that I was out till yesterday… I mean Tuesday. So I got taken on Tuesday, out till Thursday and started to run at 7am. Then I got here around 4am._

"So you left Thursday at 7am and got here at 4. Did you sleep at all?"

_I slept under a bridge but I slept for like… 3 hours and ran again. I didn't eat at all._

"Troy, go get Gabi some food"

_No!_

"Gabi, you have to eat"

_No!_

"Gabi…"

_NO! don't leave, please. don't leave._

"Gabi, I'll be right back. I wont leave you. Mom will be here" Troy told Gabriella as he hugged her. Gabriella whimpered and attached herself to him, "please Gabi?" Gabriella clung tighter, so Troy looked at Lucy, "how about all 3 of us go up and get food?" Gabriella whimpered again, but didn't untightened her fold of Troy.

"Gabi, hunny. I'll carry you upstairs, but you have to eat" Lucy heard Gabriella whimper again, but loosened her grip. Troy smiled at Lucy and nodded.

**There's that chapter. I have the next one writtened, and the song. Ideas for the camping trip would be lovely. : ) I'm busy tomorrow, so I might be able to typr Chapter 19. How about 3 reviews or more?**

**Please review and vote, and give ideas please guys! : )**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I have written up to Chapter 23. There will be around 25 all together. I have 11 pages left in the section that has part 1, and I'm still deciding if I should have 3 or more parts. : / please help guys. I need you to decide. As for the song thing for this chapter, is… MANDY MOORE**

_**Cry **_

Verse 1

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

But ended so soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

Chorus

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

**That is the only song I know from her, so you can decide, what your favourite are. Remember I need your help. How many parts, out of 5 do you want? Please tell me!**

**Chapter 19**

As 7am arrived, Troy, Gabriella and Lucy packed for the camping trip that day, until Monday. Gabriella bounced between Troy's room and Lucy's room. Lucy told Gabriella, that she will pack for her, and herself. Once Troy finished packing for 4 days… just in case, he put 2 more shirts, shorts, socks, and jeans. He put his bag in the hallway, and turned around to see Gabriella on his bed.

"Hey" Troy greeted as he sat beside her.

_Hi_

"Are you ok?"

_Ya…_

"What's wrong?"

_What if they find me? I'm sorry for putting you and mommy in danger_

"It's not your fault. We love you Gabs. We don't care if we have to put up a fight. It's worth it to have you in our lives"

_Really?_

"Really" Troy gently kissed Gabriella's forehead, then her nose, "can I tell you something?"

_Anything_

"Have you ever thought about our friendship in the future… well, when we're older?"

_Yes I have. Have you?_

"Yes I have as well. For you is it a good thing, or a bad thing?"

_A great thing. What about you?_

"Same…" Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes, to see them filled with happiness and fear. Fear for the trip and happiness for their conversation.

"Troy?" Lucy called from downstairs

"Ya?" Troy called back

"Come help me and put our bags into the car!"

"Ok!' Troy called to Lucy and stood up, "come on" Troy took Gabriella's hand and they left his room.

As Troy and Gabriella got out of the car, at school, Gabriella started to cry.

"Brie?" Troy whispered as him and Lucy stopped walking. They turned around and walked to Gabriella.

_Mommy! Troy!_

"What is it sweetie?" Lucy whispered

_Don't leave me!_

That was when, they remembered, this was where she was taken.

"We won't leave you alone. We will both, be with you at all times"

_Promise?_

"I promise" Gabriella looked into Lucy's eyes, to see it filled with truth… same with Troy

_Ok_

As they walked to their class, Lucy carried Gabriella as Gabriella hid her face in Lucy's shoulder.

"How is she?" Mrs. Hard asked Lucy as students climbed onto the bus. Lucy was still hold Gabriella, as Troy talked to Gabriella, and Gabriella wrote back.

"She's really shaken up, but she won't talk at all. She told us she can talk, but she doesn't want to. She writes what she wants to say down, but that's it" Lucy answered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, at least physical. She was in a trunk of a car, and that's really it… that she told us"

"When will she talk again?"

"I don't know"

"Force her"

"No! She will just pull away" Lucy snapped. She really hates being told what to do, and mostly about parenting. She loves Gabriella, and Gabriella will talk when she's ready… not before.

"No she won't!" Mrs. Hard fired back

"She can"

"Doubt it"

"Whatever!" Lucy turned away from Mrs. Hard and felt Gabriella starting to cry. Lucy looked down at her, "what's wrong hunny?"

_You're mad_

"It's ok sweetie. I'm not mad at you"

_Are you sure?_

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not going to force you to talk. You will start when you're ready"

_Promise?_

"100% hunny" Lucy gently kissed Gabriella's nose and her cheek, "I love you"

_I love you too. Can we go on now?_

"Yup" as Lucy led Troy onto the bus; they went to the back and sat down all together. Lucy knew, trust is the most important to Gabriella, along with friendship and love. On the bus, Gabriella sat on Lucy's lap and Troy sat against the window.

**Let the drama begin yet again… maybe. : P please review guys and tell me how many parts, you want Concrete Angel to be, with 5 at the most! : )**


	21. Chapter 20

**So… this chapter's song will be… B. o. B!**

**Airplanes**

[Hayley Williams - Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, Wish right now

**What's your favourite song by B.o.B or Paramore? I decided I will have 2 songs for this chapter. Here's the other… Nickelback**

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

Never gonna be alone

From this moment on

If you ever feel like letting go

I won't let you fall

You're never gonna be alone

**That is Nickelback- Never Gonna Be Alone, and B. o. B feat. Hayley Williams- Airplanes. : )**

**Hey, they're awesome songs. They both match this chapter. Gabriella, wishes she can have a wish, but I don't mention that. : / and Troy and Lucy will never leave Gabriella ALONE. She's never going to be alone, and they will always be there to catch her. : ) like it? : D**

**Anyways, onto the chapter, and I will change it abit to fit the songs somewhat into it… if I can. : )**

**Chapter 20 ****(almost time for part 2! :D)**

As everyone sat on the bus, Lucy, Troy and Gabriella sat at the back, while Mrs. Hard sat at the front. Lucy made sure, Gabriella stayed on her lap, for all 3 of them can sit together. Their bus is a coach bus, so they can watch movies, there's a bathroom, TVs, DVD player, and foot rests, plus very comfortable seats. Lucy pulled down her TV and got up.

"Gabi, you stay with Troy. I'm just going to put on a movie for you guys" Lucy told her.

_Ok. What movie?_

"Camp Rock or Another Cinderella Story, with Selena Gomez"

_Ok. I want to watch Another Cinderella Story. What about you Troy?_

"Same" Troy answered quietly. Gabriella and Lucy are the only 2, that know he likes romance movies, and some chick flicks. Lucy smiled and pulled out the movie, from her other bag. Everyone had their bags on the bag rack above them, and Lucy slipped her bag back up there and walked to the front of the bus with the movie. Once the movie was in, and playing, Lucy put everyone's TVs down and the big one at the front of the bus. As Lucy arrived back to her seat, she picked Gabriella up and when she sat down, she let Gabriella curl into a ball on her lap. Their bus ride was 2 hours long and everyone wasn't excited about that.

As an hour went by, the movie was almost over. Lucy has fallen asleep, along with everyone else but Troy, Gabriella and Mrs. Hard.

"I told you. The girl is on the trip. She's not in the trunk" Mrs. Hard repeated, "I know… they won't leave her side or leave her alone... I know!... Get over yourself; you will have her by the end of the trip… Whatever… Bye" Mrs. Hard hung up her cell phone and sighed.

_Troy_

"I know" Troy whispered to Gabriella after hearing Mrs. Hard

_I'm scared_

"I know. I am too. Mom and I will never let you be alone. And if you fall, we will both catch you. We love you Gabriella"

_Aww… I love you guys too. Can we wake up mommy and tell her, Mrs. Hard works with Emma, Greg, Jack and the guy?_

"Yup" as they woke Lucy, they told her everything they heard.

_She works for Emma, Greg, Jack and the guy! Please believe me and Troy!_

"I believe you guys. So when did she say, they can get her?" Lucy whispered

"They will get her at the end of the trip. What do we do?" Troy whispered in fear.

"We won't let them. Its ok guys. Troy, do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes?"

"Let Gabi have it. She could text me if anything happens, if we're not around"

"Ok" Troy pulled it out and handed it to Gabriella, "remember how I taught you how to text Gabi?" Gabriella nodded, "that's what you have to do if anything happens"

_Ok_

"I'll buy both of you one, when we get home" Lucy told them

_Ok_

"Ok" Troy agreed. Lucy knew Troy and Gabriella were telling the truth about Mrs. Hard. Mrs. Hard is working for Greg and Emma. She's in the mod with Jack. Now who is the guy?

**Did you like my twist there?** **Mrs. Hard does work for Emma and Greg. She was working with them all along. : ) man I love my twists. Did I make you believe she is good? Please review and keep your eyes out for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**This chapter has drama, but it kinda involves Gabriella. Nothing will happen to her just yet. This song I chosen is VERY important to this chapter. It's by ****Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I fell in love with this song and it fits my story perfectly with a few other songs. I can fit Need You Now by Lady Antebellum in this story as well. : D the other songs I can are: **

**Can't Back Down- Camp Rock 2, Airplanes- B. o. B. feat. Hayley Williams,**

**I Thought I Lost You- Miley Cyrus, The Climb- Miley Cyrus,**

**Never Say Never- Justin Bieber, I Hope You Find It- Miley Cyrus,**

**Where Are You Now- Justin Bieber, When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus **

**Come Back To Me- Vanessa Hudgens, Need You Now- Lady Antebellum, **

**I Run To You- Lady Antebellum, Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, **

**Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback ****Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood**

**So anyway, here's the song**

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**So, this chapter kinda goes around the song. The songs I listed are the ones that MANY chapters prove/ is the message. The next chapter will be… Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. You will get it, when you read it. : D well anyway, onto the chapter…**

**Chapter 21**

As everyone got off the bus, Gabriella got carried by Lucy. Gabriella didn't want to be let go and Lucy held Troy's hand with her other hand.

"Go and set up your tents, then take your stuff off the bus. Go!" Mrs. Hard told the class. Everyone started to set up their tents, in their groups that they were told at the school. Troy, Lucy and Gabriella built their tent, with Gabriella's help. When it was time for them to get their stuff, Gabriella held their hands. Lucy put Troy's backpack on his back, Lucy put her's on her's and put Gabriella's on her back. Lucy carried Gabriella off the bus and held Troy's hand again.

As 10pm arrived, the class had a camp fire. Lucy made sure Gabriella was on her lap and Troy was with them, and his friends were beside him.

"Why are you always with them? You never hang out with us anymore" Chad told Troy

"You won't understand. Her parents are after her and some other work for them to get her as well" Troy explain in a whisper, "we want to keep her safe and she's scared something will happen. She won't leave me or mom alone"

"Why can't she hang out with us in our tent?"

"No, she will want mom"

"Well your mom can come too"

"Why about you guys just come in our tent tomorrow night?"

"Ok. We will then" as the ghost stories began, Troy sighed. He knew the bad feeling, he is feeling, isn't a good thing.

After the camp fire ended at 11pm, everyone was walking to their tents to sleep. Troy and his friends, decided to 'bond' tomorrow night. Troy and Lucy walked to their tent, as Gabriella slept in Lucy's arms. During the stories, she fell asleep… finally.

"So, the gang will be in our tent tomorrow night?" Lucy asked her son quietly.

"Ya, I hope you're not mad" Troy answered nervously. Lucy knew, Troy told a lie and some of the truth to Chad. He doesn't want to leave Gabriella. Lucy also knew, Troy will NEVER leave Gabriella's side at all, until Emma and Greg will be gone… for good.

"I'm not. I'm just happy you will hang out with them again. Besides, our tent is big enough for everyone to sleep in anyways" Lucy smiled and Troy smiled back. Lucy's tent… well, her brother's, lent it to her for the weekend. The tent is big enough to for 12 people. It can be a mini house. It has an area for eating, another for playing cards, a doorway and then a screen… where Troy, Lucy and Gabriella sleep. The 3 of them will be eating in the tent everyday, so Mrs. Hard, or anyone else, won't get a chance to get Gabriella. As they arrived to the tent, Troy unzipped the screen and walked through. Lucy walked in after, as Troy zipped it close. He did the same to the other and placed the lock on. Lucy knows the combination, and no one will get her to tell it. Lucy left the solar and battery lamps on, so they can see when they get back. She remembered the 14 spare batteries for the battery lamps. When Lucy arrived to the sleeping area, she laid Gabriella in her Twilight sleeping bag and covered her with her Justin Bieber blanket (made up. : P). Lucy bought both Gabriella and Troy ipod touches, and Gabriella filled her's with: Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Paramore, Drake, Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Reba McEntire, Lady Antebellum, B. o. B., Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Nickelback, Kesha, Lady GaGa, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Martina McBride, Katy Perry and lots more. Troy has the same, but adds Elvis to the list. Gabriella doesn't mind him, but she won't listen to his music… that often.

As 4am rolled around, Mrs. Hard walked to the lake at see Emma, Greg, Jack and the guy who kidnapped Gabriella.

"Hey Jake" Mrs. Hard kissed 'Jake' on the lips.

"Hey Stephanie… my beautiful wife"…

**Now you know the guy. : D the guy who kidnapped Gabriella is Mrs. Hard's husband. : ) that idea just popped into my head earlier last week, when I was at the doctor's. : )**

**I know I went on about music, but I love music and the artists I listed. Just like Gabriella, I like Elvis, but I don't. I can listen to his music, but I'm not a BIG fan, like I am to Miley Cyrus, Vanessa Hudgens, Katy Perry, and Lady GaGa. I LOVE Michael Jackson, but I won't buy his CDs. Oh, I LOVE Hannah Montana, like there's no tomorrow, and the same goes to Sonny With A Chance and Wizards Of Waverly Place.**

**Who do you guys like better? Miley, Selena or Demi? Please review this chapter, and just to warn you, the drama is JUST about to begin! : D**

**Be ready for the sequel to start… 3, 4 or 5 chapters? I don't know just yet. : )**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks of the review guys. I'm glad you like the story so far. I will have part 2 written soon, and then post it. You will have to keep an eye out. : ) the song I'm going to use is… CARRIE UNDERWOOD**

_**Just A Dream**_

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

**What's your favourite song by Carrie Underwood guys? I love Just A Dream, Jesus Take The Wheel and Cowboy's Casanova. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

As Gabriella awoke, she sat up crying. She looked around and saw blood everywhere. She saw Troy's and Lucy's dead bodies; she heard crackling behind her so she turned around…

"AHH!" Lucy and Troy sat up, and looked at the screaming Gabriella. They both tried to wake her up, but it didn't work, "MOMMY! TROY! NO!" Lucy pulled Gabriella onto her lap and shook her gently.

"Gabi, wake up" Lucy told her softly. As Gabriella continues, both Troy and Lucy screamed at the same time, "WAKE UP!" Gabriella opened her eyes and closed them quickly. She's too afraid if Lucy and Troy are dead, then it's her fault, "Gabi?" she felt someone kiss her cheek gently, "you're safe hunny. It's mommy. Troy wants a hug" Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, to see both Troy and Lucy looking at her. Troy had his arms open waiting for her to hug him. Gabriella crawled to him and sat on his lap.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered softly, "please don't leave me and never go" Troy smiled at Lucy and she smiled back.

"Gabi?" Gabriella looked at Lucy, "you're talking again. And what was your dream about… well, nightmare?"

"I will only talk to you and Troy" Gabriella silently started to cry, "It was horrible"

"What happened hunny?"

"You and Troy died from Greg. You guys tried to save me, but Greg shot the both of you" Troy started to cry, thinking if her nightmare was a warning… little did he know, Lucy was thinking the same thing. 'Maybe this trip was a VERY bad idea' Lucy though.

As breakfast arrived, Troy, Gabriella and Lucy ate in their tent with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Martha. Martha is the newest one in the group and Jason has a crush on her. People in the group have got their crushes with each other. Troy and Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi, Jason and Martha, Sharpay and Zeke, and finally, Chad and Taylor. They all decided to play a midnight truth or dare, with Lucy watching over them. Everyone in the group, including Lucy, all choose to just stay in the tent for the rest of the trip. So they took down their 2 tents (groups), and moved their things into the BIG tent.

As the time for midnight truth or dare arrived, Lucy sat in the circle with Gabriella on her lap. Gabriella has been clingier to Troy and Lucy lately, but they are happy they know why.

"Troy, truth or dare?" Sharpay told him after she told everyone, she will start. Everyone is the group, besides Gabriella, knew troy liked Gabriella… but they didn't know Gabriella likes him back.

"Dare?" Troy answered as a question, and Sharpay smiled.

"I dare you to… kiss Gabi for 30 seconds" Gabriella's eyes grew wide. She was now scared. Lucy smiled at Gabriella and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok. You will be fine. Troy will be gentle with you. He's scared too" Gabriella nodded at Lucy and saw Troy looking at her nervously. She nodded to him, and he slowly lend in. once their lips connected, they both closed their eyes. Gabriella froze… she didn't know what to do. Troy felt her froze, so he slowly yet gently moved his lips. Troy is Gabriella's first kiss, and Gabriella is the same for Troy. Troy felt Gabriella copy him. What felt like seconds, turned into minutes. The gang smiled at one another and Lucy grinned. 'It worked' Lucy mouthed to Sharpay. Sharpay grinned and gave everyone a high five.

As the kiss broke, Gabriella blushed when she saw everyone gone and asleep in their sleeping bags. Troy blushed as well and smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella was still sitting on Lucy's lap and they noticed.

"You're my first kiss Brie" Troy whispered to her so Lucy couldn't hear.

"Same here. Was that more than 30 seconds mommy?" Gabriella whispered so no one can hear her, besides Troy and Lucy.

"Yup, I just want to clear this up for the 2 of you… ok?" they nodded, "you both like each other more than friends. When you are both older, you can start dating. You are WAY too young right now" they nodded in agreement.

"What's dating?" Gabriella asked.

"It's when a guy can take you out to dinner, a movie or other activities. Sometimes they kiss, but you don't have to. It's just to really got to know one another and you like each other more than friends"

"Oh, so when Troy and I are older, we would have to start dating?"

"Not HAVE to. Only if you want to"

"Oh… ok" Gabriella smiled when Troy kissed her cheek, "I'm tired" the 3 of them started to laugh, and agreed it was time to sleep.

**That's the chapter. : P the next one will be up soon. I still have to write it. : D I've been busy so I haven't had a chance to. : / I'm sorry guys, but life is getting hard for me. With the bullying, drama and school, then all the way to me working, doing school work and family stuff. It's craziness for me. O I will post it when I can. Please review**


	24. IMPORTANT!

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I'm glad you like/love Concrete Angel. It's now coming to an end, but the great part is, there is going to be more. I will be writing more Concrete Angel, and I already have the ending or Part 1 picked out. I doubt you will be surprised, but then again you might be. I switched up, what I originally had planned to end this, but I wanted to change it a bit. : ) **

**So I will finish Chapter 23 and 24, then type it up and, if I can, add another chapter for the ending. I am SO happy y'all have been sticking with me through this story and I am reaching 50 reviews. : D y'all have been great, and so y'all know, if you want me to have something just for you in the next part, I will.**

**I didn't know this story would be this popular and everything. What I count as popular would be 50 reviews and up. I don't care if Concrete Angel had 5 reviews, I would always love it and keep writing it.**

**I have decided, I would for sure have 3 parts, and then work out the 4****th**** one, then finally the 5****th****. I will always have some kind of drama, whether it's Gabi's parents, or friendships. I already know EXACTLY how to start part 2, and finish part 1. I hope y'all will stick with me for the rest of the series. **

**I am sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but with school, friendship issues and LOTS of drama in my life, you won't be able to blame me.**

**Well anyway, I'll try to finish the story or 2 chapters before I update. If I am REALLY lucky, I will finish part 1 and be starting part 2. Part 2 will be up in a few weeks. It will be started before Halloween. At least… that's what I plan. : D**

**Anyway, have a great day, and the next chapters will be up REALLY soon.**

**~xxLady Of The Darknessxx**


	25. Chapter 23

**Ok, so there are 26 chapters all together of part 1. I am currently working on it, but it's almost done. I will post the other chapters as quick as I can and start part 2. I have the perfect idea for part 2 at the beginning. I hope you will like this chapter. The song I chose for this chapter is… 1000 Words by Sweetbox**

**'Cause a Thousand words**

**1000 Words**

**Called out through the Ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even Though I can't see**

**I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on Silver Wings**

**Oh a Thousand Words**

**One Thousand Embraces**

**Will Cradle You**

**Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away**

**They'll hold you Forever...**

**Oh a Thousand Words {One Thousand Words}**

**Have Never been spoken {Oh Yeah}**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home {carry you home}**

**And back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver Wings {On Silver Wings}**

**And a thousand words {oohh}**

**Called out through the ages {called through the ages}**

**They'll cradle you {oh yeah}**

**Making all of your lonely years to only days {only days}**

**They'll hold you forever...**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh**

**One Thousand Words...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 23**

As the next morning arrived, Lucy saw Gabriella rolling back and forth. She also heard her whimpering. Lucy gently shook her until Gabriella's eyes opened. Tomorrow morning, was when they will be leaving, to go back home.

"What's wrong hunny?" Lucy whispered

"Nightmare. Same as yesterday's" Lucy nodded

"Come sleep with me sweetie" Gabriella nodded and crawled into Lucy's sleeping bag. As Gabriella fell back to sleep, holding onto Lucy, Lucy stayed awake for a while longer. 'I cannot wait until this trip is over' Lucy thought before falling back to sleep.

As 12 arrived **(noon)**, Mrs. Hard was grinning evilly. She saw Gabriella, and Troy's friends playing hide and seek. Gabriella was by herself smiling and having fun. Mrs. Hard saw Greg and Emma, smiling and slowly walking out of the woods, where Gabriella was. Gabriella turned around when she heard a crack behind her, and saw no one. Gabriella started to whimper, so she took off running to Lucy… crying.

"Mommy" Gabriella whimpered as she hugged Lucy.

"What is it sweetie?" Gabriella froze. That's not Lucy's voice. Gabriella slowly looked up…

**With Troy and Lucy**

"Troy, where's Gabi?" Lucy asked her son

"I don't know. One minute she's with us and the next she's not" Troy answered nervously.

"Well, we have to look for her. Come on" as Lucy and Troy walked away from the picnic table, they prayed they could find her before anything happened.

As 8pm arrived, there was no sign of Gabriella, so Troy and Lucy started to worry.

"Mom, what if Emma, Greg, that guy and Mrs. Hard has her?" Troy asked worried.

"They more likely do, but we have to find her… and fast" Lucy answered worried yet honestly

"Where could they be?"

"Well, Mrs. Hard works with them and she's your teacher. That means we have to follow her somehow" Troy nodded in agreement. What they don't know was… Mrs. Hard heard.

**With Greg, Emma, Jake, Jack and Mrs. Hard**

Once midnight arrived, Mrs. Hard arrived to the lake. She saw Emma, Greg, Jake, Jack, and… Gabriella tied up whimpering, trying to escape and scared.

"Can she get out?" Mrs. Hard asked Greg.

"Nope. What's going on with Troy and Lucy?" Greg asked

"Oh, they know I'm working with you, and they want to follow me to get Gabi" Greg nodded.

"Alright. Well, escape at night when you get back, to find out your next job, and be normal in the day. Just quit your job on Christmas break"

"Ok" Mrs. Hard nodded in agreement, "so how's your other daughter? The one that's now… 2 I believe" before Mrs. Hard asked about Gabriella's little sister, Jack threw Gabriella into the lake.

"Jack, what the hell?" Emma shouted, holding the 2 year old in her arms.

"SHE KICKED ME!" Jack shouted

"Go get her!" Jack sighed and walked into the lake. As Jack picked up the 7 year old roughly, they all noticed she was knocked out. Gabriella knew about the 2 year old, but she didn't know it's her little sister.

"Anyway, we named Gabi's sister Nessie" Greg told Mrs. Hard, "She's good and will be treated like an angel. But when Gabi's around we will pretend to hurt her, so we could hurt Gabi and Gabi will try to protect Nessie"

"Nice plan" Mrs. Hard grinned, "Well I better go"

"Ok. Meet us at our home tomorrow night"

"Alright" as Mrs. Hard left, she sighed, "This is the only way how I can save myself. Jake is Greg's brother, and he will kill me if I save Gabi" tears fell from Mrs. Hard's eyes as she walked back to her class, who are fast asleep.

**What did you think? The next chapter is really short, but it's a filler sort of thing. It will be up today. Anyway, please review**


	26. Chapter 24

**Here's the chapter I promised. Great news… last chapter is going to be done tomorrow! : ) **

**And I will start part 2 tomorrow as well. I will write 3 chapters before I start posing. : )**

**I gave up with the songs things since I don't like looking the lyrics or listening to the song over and over. But now, I am just going to do this at the start of each chapter…**

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**

**Ohhh**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbours hear but they turn out the light**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain **

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above **

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**Her name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**So, my life has been horrible in the last few days. You know on how I told some of you that I base this story on my best friend Annie? Well, the police found something out. She didn't kill herself; her foster parents stabbed her to death! :'( Annie wrote a note to me, and you don't want to know what it says, in summary, she knew it was going to happen and she says, she will always be in my heart and that she knows I will be a great author. This whole story will be on HER life. I just switch something's but MOST of it is her life. That is why this story is so important to me. I may just switch the ending, but I will switch and change things around, like ages, some places. Like, I picture Ontario as New Mexico. When I publish, I will switch the places again and the names. Just so you know "Nessie" is Annie's favourite name. So when I'm older, I will name my daughter Nessie. Annie was… IS still my best friend. She is with me. This Thanksgiving is the first Thanksgiving without Annie, like my birthday was, then Halloween, Christmas, etc. my life will never be the same ever again. To top it off, my ex-best friend and I had a MAJOR fight and now we 'hate' each other. Our friendship will NEVER be saved. Must love high school drama right? Well, anyway, here's the chapter and don't be mad at me for the ending. It is sad but I need it that way, for the rest and get ready to cry in the last few chapters, unless you're strong enough.**

**Chapter 24**

As morning arrived and everyone packed up to go home, Troy and Lucy were crying. They haven't found Gabriella and they were scared, Greg and Emma will kill her. They both wanted her back and knew it would be hard to give her freedom, to save her from death, to love her, to give her what a real family is. The only way to do that is… to save her from Emma, Greg, Mrs. Hard, Jack and the other guy.

**With Gabriella**

As Gabriella awoke, she saw she was home. She knew she was in the closet… the one where she gets locked into when Greg and Emma were too tired to beat her. She grabbed to lamp and a book that she always had in there, and started to read… to escape from this madness.

As evening arrived, Gabriella was on the ground, bleeding, bruised and gasping for air. Her parents just finished beating her for the 20th time that day. As Gabriella slowly sat up, she slipped on her shoes and started to clean up HER blood. She put 2 fingers into her mouth and pulled out her baby tooth. She washed it, and a washcloth, and slipped it into her jeans pocket; she has worn since she was taken from Troy and Lucy. After the floor was clean, she washed out her mouth and wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew this was the beginning of her nightmare that she couldn't escape; she was trapped, in this life… forever.

**What did you think? Please review**


	27. Chapter 25

**This chapter will explain why Mrs. Hard and Greg are the way they are. I hope you will like it. : ) my mom and I thought it fits into the near ending. Remember to review. : )**

**Tell me what you want for the next story in the series. I will put it in, just for you. : D**

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**

**Ohhh**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain **

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above **

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**Her name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**Chapter 25**

As 2 weeks passed, Troy was walking home from school by himself. Troy has disconnected himself from all his friends, he wanted to find Gabriella, his best friend, his partner in crime, his play buddy… his first true love. Yes, Troy Bolton is in love with Gabriella Montez. As Troy walked past the park, he saw a girl with black hair sitting on the park bench. He thought he was imagining it. It can't be Gabriella, it can't be. As Troy walked over, he saw the girl covered in bruises. It was… HIS Gabriella.

"Gabi?" Troy whispered. The girl turned around. It WAS his Gabriella. Gabriella was covered in bruises and many of her baby teeth were gone, "Gabi, how… what?"

"Troy" Gabriella threw herself at Troy and started to cry. Gabriella missed her best friend, her first love, her savior, her partner in crime… the reason she fights to live… HER Troy. She felt Troy hug her back and tightened his grip to never let go.

"Gabi, please tell me everything" Gabriella sighed and nodded. As they sat down on the park bench, Gabriella started to tell everything that has happened in the last 2 weeks, troy was shocked when Mrs. Hard was trying to save Gabriella from starvation.

"Troy, what if she's trying to save me, but pretend to be with them so she could save me?" Gabriella asked in a whisper

"She might be, but keep your back up. Brie, we have to get you out"

"No, you can't!"

"Why?"

"We… we're moving Troy. You won't be able to save me. I rather die than help Emma and Greg"

"What?"

"We're moving. I don't know where" Gabriella curled herself into a ball, clenching herself to Troy. Troy noticed she is in the same clothes from the camping trip. Troy smiled to himself.

"Brie, do you remember what mom said? About cell phones?" Gabriella looked up to see him smiling.

"Ya, she said she will buy us each one when we get back" Gabriella answered in confusion.

"Well, here is yours" Troy went into his bag and pulled out her cell phone and a charger, "it has mine and mom's number in it already. You lost the old one, so this is the new one" Gabriella nodded smiling slightly.

"To stay in contact. How did you know I need it?"

"Mom and I agreed if I saw you, I will have to give it to you" Gabriella nodded again. Gabriella stood up and slipped the phone and charger into her… well Troy's sweater pocket, she stole from him.

"I hope you don't mind me having your sweater" the sweater is black and goes to her knees.

"It's ok. Besides, it's too small on me and it looks better on you anyways" Gabriella sat down again.

"GABRIELLA!" Gabriella took Troy's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Gabriella, we're leaving now. It's time to move" tears filled Gabriella's eyes; "I know you have a cell phone to stay in contact with Troy" Gabriella nodded and looked down, "Emma and Greg are mad that you left. Give it to me and I'll give it back to you later" Troy looked into Mrs. Hard's face to see no signs of her lying. Gabriella pulled out the phone and charger. As Mrs. Hard took them, she put them in her purse, "time to go. Say goodbye to Troy and lets go" as Gabriella hugged Troy tightly and said goodbye, she left with Mrs. Hard.

As Troy watched Gabriella leave his life, his world, he just hoped she won't leave this earth. He knew there was a chance, but he wouldn't let himself think of that. He knew Mrs. Hard was pretending to work for Emma and Greg. He was happy she was letting him and Gabriella be in contact. Troy knew Gabriella's life was a nightmare, but some good came out of it for her. She got to meet him, his friends and his mom. She got her first love, a family who care about her, friends, a best friend that is also her savior. As Troy walked home, he saw Gabriella and Mrs. Hard hop into a van. As the van drove by him, he saw tears fall from Gabriella's eyes as did his.

As Gabriella, Emma, Greg, Jake, Jack and Mrs. Hard arrived at the airport; Mrs. Hard kept Gabriella by her side. Emma was starting to get suspicious about Mrs. Hard. Emma held onto Nessie as she glared at them, and Greg saw so he will be keeping a close eye on her. He hated on how he treats his 7 year old daughter. To tell you a secret, he has always liked Mrs. Hard and Jake always liked Emma. Greg remembered when Emma told him about Nessie.

_Flashback_

"_You have a daughter… a SECOND daughter" Emma told Greg as they saw Gabriella limp to school. Gabriella is turning 5 in 7 months and Emma is already a month along._

"_What? We haven't done anything since Gabriella was born!" Greg shouted_

"_I know"_

"_Who's the father?"_

"_Jake"_

"_What? My own brother!"_

"_Yup, he treats me right and we both know you're in love with Stephanie"_

"_So? She loves Gabriella to death, like I do. I can't believe you hurt her. You hate our own daughter!"_

"_You do too!" Emma shouted back_

"_No I don't! I don't even hit her. I know Jake does. You should just leave me for him!"_

"_Fine. I will" as Emma stormed out of the kitchen, into the backyard. At that point, he saw Stephanie walk in._

"_They are seeing each other" as Greg turned around he saw Stephanie face to face, with forming bruises on her right cheek, "Oh my gosh! Did Jake do this?" Stephanie nodded. They both couldn't believe the almost 5 year old Gabriella can live through the beating every day. _

"_I love you Greg Montez" Stephanie whispered as Greg grabbed ice from the freezer beside them_

"_I love you too Stephanie Hard" as they gently kissed, Greg placed the ice on her cheek._

_End of flashback_

Greg wished he didn't turn into Emma, Jake and Jack, but they said they would kill Gabriella if he didn't. Mrs. Hard had the exact same threat. Greg and Mrs. Hard told each other their threats, and they are still seeing each other in secret. What they didn't know was… Emma and Jake know. What Greg didn't know was, he is becoming abusive to Gabriella without meaning to.

**What do you think? I thought it went pretty well. : ) the last chapter is coming up and there is a BIG twist at the end. I know you will hate me for it but it will be worth it and it's the ending I have been planning for awhile. The other twist I hope you will like it. It has to do with ONE of Troy's friends and I think you can guess who. If you get it right, I will put your penname at the top of the LAST chapter. Please review**


	28. Chapter 26

**I would like to **Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson** congratulate for getting the right answer. The answer is CHAD! Chad is Gabriella's brother. You WILL meet her other brother as well. I am happy you love the story. The next part will be up soon! : ) I have the ages and the grades planned out. You WILL hate me for the ending, but it's important for the rest of the series. If you cry, I'm sorry. But the ending is sad, but I don't know if you will cry. Be ready if you do. Where I live, you may have to go to school 3 times. 1) is up to grade 6. The 2nd is 7 and 8, and then high school, grade 9 until 12. That is how it will be for the rest of the series. And I hope you will all support me and like it. In part 2, where Troy MAY see Gabi again, I know you will hate me for that as well. P.S, remember Chad doesn't remember his sister, but Zak does. Chad knows Zak is his brother. Anyway, here's the last chapter.**

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**

**Ohhh**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbours hear but they turn out the light**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain **

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above **

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**Her name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

**I OWN ZAK AND THE MOB GROUP! ALONG WITH THE STORY LINE!**

**Chapter 26**

As another week went by for Troy, he told Lucy he saw Gabriella and told her everything. Lucy was happy to know Gabriella is ok and that she was alive… for now. Gabriella hasn't text Troy or Lucy, but they did text her… a lot. Troy was slowly reconnecting to his friends again but he still wants Gabriella.

As for Gabriella, she hid the cell phone in her room, in her New Jersey home. She is on winter break there, since its December 22nd. She and Troy were a month behind. She and Troy were always bad with months and days. Their birthday is in July, summer break is June until September, and winter break is December 21st until January 4th. Lucy has always said that "Troy and Gabriella are too busy with each other to know what's going on around them. They lose track of months and days when they are together". Gabriella now agrees with Lucy on that one. She didn't realize it before… until now. Gabriella is now lying on her bed after her beating. Emma and Greg are passed out drunk along with Jack, Jake and Mrs. Hard. Gabriella pulled out the cell phone, plugged the charger in and turned on the phone. Once the phone was up and running, she saw 25 text messages from both Lucy and Troy. She quickly read them all and replied to them. When she was about to turn it off, she got a message from Lucy.

'I'm glad you're ok. Are you hurt?' the text read so Gabriella text back.

'Ya, nothing different. How's Troy?'

'Reconnecting to his friends finally. Where do you live now?' Gabriella quickly answered, sent and hid the phone as her door opened…

Lucy waited for Gabriella to answer as she lays on her bed, when it came in she dropped her phone.

'New Jersey. Got to go, someone is coming to my room. I love you'

Lucy walked downstairs wishing she could do something. She knew she couldn't since Gabriella would be killed if she did. She just wishes she could save her from her life.

As the next day arrived, Troy was just finishing his winter break homework, until there was a knock on his door. Once Troy opened the door, he saw Chad… crying.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Troy asked

"I've been lied to…"

With Gabriella, she was going out shopping with Emma, Greg and the rest of the clan. She has finished her book that she was reading… it was "The Last Song" by Nicholas Sparks. She has currently fallen in love with "The Last Song", "Dear John", and "A Walk To Remember". Emma told Gabriella they were going "shopping" but that was a lie.

As Lucy arrived home from work, she heard Chad and Troy talking.

"I've been lie to…" Chad told Troy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy walked up the steps quietly and got closer to Troy's room, after closing the front door.

"It turns out… that… Gabriella is my…" before Chad could finish, all 3 of them heard a crash.

As Gabriella, Emma and the rest of the clan walked down a dark alley, Gabriella started to get scared. She didn't know what was going on.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" Emma snarled.

"O… ok?" Gabriella whimpered as she took a step back.

"I know you're in contact with that boy and Lucy. So I smashed your phone and the charger" Gabriella felt her heart drop. There is no way for her to make it out of here alive…

As Troy, Chad and Lucy ran into the kitchen, they saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey bro!" the boy greeted Chad. Chad ran to the boy and hugged him.

"I found our sister!" Chad said happily

"Really? So that's why you called me and pulled me away from my girlfriend

"Yup" the 2 started to laugh, but then got serious

"How is she?"

"Bad. Greg and Emma tried to kill her. They want her for the mob. They took her to New Jersey"

"But that's where Greg and Emma joined the mob and where Gabriella was born. It's where it all started!"

"I know Zak. Your 18, I'm 10 and Gabriella is 7! We have to save her Zak"

"How you failed grade 2 and your turning 11 tomorrow. We can't just up and go"

"I know. But we have to get her out!"

"I know… I know" Troy looked to his right to see Lucy crying. Troy then realized… his best friend of 3 years, is his first love's older brother. Downside… Gabriella may never know…

As 3 hours went by, Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. She saw she was in the hospital. She to see, she is hooked up to a breathing monitor to help her breathe. The downside is… she doesn't want to live. When she looked around the room, she saw she was alone. She smiled in her mind and started to unplug herself to the breathing monitor. When she unhooked herself, she felt herself fall. Her breathing became faint; the beeping of her heart monitor picked up and that was when she blacked out…

As Troy, Chad, Zak and Lucy sat down for dinner, the phone rang. Lucy got up and went to the phone. Troy knew after 3 minutes into the conversation and Lucy's tone of voice… something was wrong. Once Troy heard Lucy sobbing as she hung up the phone, Troy knew it was death. He didn't know who… but soon he will.

"Troy?" Lucy whimpered. Troy, Chad and Zak looked up, "someone died"

"W… who?" Troy whimpered. Troy felt his life fall apart. If Lucy said it was Gabriella, he wouldn't get over it. If it was his grandparents he would be a mess. If it was one of his friends, it would be like Gabriella but not as bad. Troy could tell be the look on Lucy's face it was, his friends, Gabriella or grandparents. He just hoped it wasn't Gabriella. Chad was saying and praying the same thing as Troy. As for Zak, it was the EXACT same as Chad and Troy.

"It was… Gabriella" Zak, Chad, Troy and Lucy's world shattered when they heard Lucy and the person on the phone say that. They were too late to save her…

FINISH!

***hides* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**What did you think? **

PART 2-SUMMARY

Is Gabriella REALLY dead? Were the doctors able to save her? Who was on the phone? If Gabriella is alive, will they be able to save her? Is this just the beginning? How will Troy be able to handle the death? What will happen next?

**Find out in Part 2**

**Coming Soon!**

**Please review guys and I will tell you when part 2 will be up. It should be up before Halloween… or ON Halloween. : P please review**


	29. Race Against Time

**Race Against Time**

Hey everyone! Race Against Time is the name for part 2 of this story. This is the summary…

**Is Gabriella really dead or is she alive? If she is, will Lucy, Chad, Zak and Troy forget about the present and save Gabriella before it is too late? Did the doctors save her? Who was on the phone? Is this the beginning of the end?**

I hope you will like it. The Sneak Peek is up and ready for you to read. I will wait for 3 reviews then I will type and post the next. If I get more then, I will wait until I have 2 chapters, so you can have 2 to read as you wait for more. I will have LOTS of twists and lots of drama… not only from Emma, Greg, Stephanie, Jake and others, but friendship. I again, hope you will like it and in the first chapter, you will find out if Gabriella is dead or not. If you guess right in the Sneak Peek, I will post an extra chapter just for the people who get it right. So in other words… 2 chapters by the end of the week, or by Monday next week. Please review the Sneak Peek… you can for this one if you would like.

Hope you like it!


End file.
